A Beautiful Morning
by DracoStarbo
Summary: ~*~ANOTHER UPDATE!!!~*~ A girl from the muggle world goes to Howgarts and befreiends Draco...and then is chased by her physco father. Sounds fun, doesn't it? Of course it does! Please R/R!!
1. A Beautiful Morning 1

A Beautiful Morning  
  
Author's note: Okay, I've misspelled a few important words that people would bug about it to me until I changed it, so I did. And there's a part that I left one very important detail out. However . . . I DON'T CARE! It's my fic, therefore, if I say it's this, then it's this! I'll try not to do that later on, but just go with the flow from now on, please? I already have too many people pointing my little plot wholes at home. -_-;  
  
It was a sunny day, the first one in many weeks for the students at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The freshly fallen snow, covering everything, gleamed as white and pure as an angel's wing, almost too bright to look upon. From his dorm room windows, the outside day looked beautiful.  
  
He got dressed and went down to meet the new day, like the many other boys and girls, and found that even though a summer sun was shining, the winter wind was blowing.  
  
"Man, it's too cold to play right now!" a girl near him rubbed his arms. "Come on, let's get ready for our first class."  
  
One by one, the students all left to get ready for their classes, aside from him. He stayed and looked at the beautiful scene. He knew that later on, when the sun was high enough to push away the wind, the other kids would come out, and ruin it all . . .  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A shriek from above him caught him off guard and all he could do was look up and watch a little black dot become a form, that form become a human, that human crash into him.  
  
"OW!" he and the girl yelled in unison. With a groan, he pushed her off. "Damn you! What were you thinking!?"  
  
The girl, clearly pissed off by him, snapped back, "I was thinking about how far my brains would be splattered!"  
  
The boy, taken back by this, blinked at her and mumbled, "Uh . . . are you all right?"  
  
The girl checked herself for any bleeding, broken limbs, and smiled, "Nope, I'm fine!" Her smile turned into a twisted smirk with a thought. "Too bad. My dad will be disappointed."  
  
"Who the booldly hell are you?!" he asked, not recognizing her voice. She didn't sound British. For that matter, she didn't look British, either. She had on black boots with heels that could rival a pencil, tight, black jeans, a black shirt with bright red flames burning from the bottom to mid- way, and a black jacket that was open from a ripped zipper.  
  
She snarled at him, and spat, "Someone's not in a good fucking mood, huh?" She then brightened up as if no insult war had just happened. She smiled happily as she got up. "I'm Cat. Who are you?"  
  
He stood up. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said as if his name as if he were important.  
  
"Bitchin' name!" she exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek before running off.  
  
For a second, Draco just stood there, looking at the beautiful scene, shocked. All of him was chilled by the cold wind, all but the place where she laid her lips upon his skin. Then he remember where he was and who he was. He cursed to the trees, as if the girl, Cat, would have heard him. With a curse in the air and a snarl on his lips, Draco Malfoy went back into Howgarts to get ready for the day, feeling better about himself already. No girl can get to him so easily, but it was very good for his ego that she had tried.  
  
  
  
A Beautiful Morning  
  
(part 2)  
  
The noise of chatter bounced off the cool, stone walls. The roof - transparent from an enchantment - showed the clear, blue sky. Food appeared and the children began to eat their meal. Milk, eggs, toast, and many other foods that go un-named, the kids filled their faces and let their taste buds go wild with the crunch or slurp of this wonderful food. Anything today would seem wonderful, with the sun cursing to the peeks of the sky.  
  
As children sat down for their breakfast when Draco came in late, not talking to anyone, but just doing his usual routine, as if he was a machine. He wasn't truly late, but it was considered late if you arrived to eat after everyone else did, ten minutes ago. He got a few glares and harsh whispers from the trio of fools sitting at the Gryfindor table and a few questions from his two idiots at on either side of him, but he didn't pay them any heed. His thoughts were still outside with the snow.  
  
"A-hem," Dumbledor's voice rose above the noise. Everyone stopped talking and listened to his speech. "Every once and while, we get a late student. It's not because he or she hasn't found their magic yet, but it is because that student needed to be transferred here. One very special young girl has come from America to study at Hogwarts. I hope that you will make her feel welcome and her trip was worth it."  
  
Everyone clapped and Dumbledor waved for the girl to come up. She went to him with the grace of a cat, making everyone give a second glance. Her hair fell to her shoulders in a wave of gold, eyes as blue as the winter skies, and her pale skin seemed to balance out her doll-like features. The room fell silent and all could be heard was a few scattered whispers and the click of her heels as her hips swung her legs to the Headmaster. He motioned her to the stool in front of the teacher's table. When she sat on it, he took out the Sorting Hat and placed it upon her head, basically covering her eyes as it was too big for her.  
  
"Hmmm, yes . . ." it mumbled to itself. "You have a desire for books and knowledge, that can be great for RavenClaw-"  
  
"Hell no!" harshly whispered the girl, who Draco now realized was the same one from out side, Cat.  
  
"No RavenClaw? But you can go far."  
  
"No! No RavenClaw!"  
  
"You could do good Gryfindor."  
  
"No, PLEASE NOT GRYFINDOR!" Cat whined, closing her eyes for a moment, though it didn't really change her view of the room, being half-blinded by the Hat.  
  
All of the students became quiet, and the processors didn't ruin the silent. The tension was so thick, you could walk upon like an extra rug. They were all waiting to see where this intrusting girl would be placed. Never have they seen such a girl, and just by her looks, they new she was more different from all of them in more ways than the one sitting next to them.  
  
"Very well . . ." he sighed. "Then I see you in HufflePuff."  
  
"You don't have much of a life, do you?" Cat sneered. When the Hat didn't say anything, she continued, "If you don't want to go as burning ashes, then don't put me in Huffle-fucking-Puff!"  
  
"NOW I know where you put you! SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted so everyone in the deadly silent room would jump, listing the echo bounce off the walls. For three of the four houses, it was a shocked. For the other house, it was still a shock, but it was a better shock than the other three houses got!  
  
Cat gave a small sound of joy, snapping everyone out of their shocked state; hoped down as soon as the Headmaster pulled off the Sorting Hat and half ran to the Slytherin table, which was filled with cheering kids.  
  
"Hey, seat taken?" she asked, and it took a second for Draco to realize she was talking to him.  
  
"Uh, no. Crab, move over!" he spat and his goon obeyed.  
  
She smiled and sat down. "So," she started. "I'm going to need someone to show me around the school."  
  
Although some other boys, and a few girls, looked up and offered to show her around, she didn't pay attention to them. Finally, Draco nodded and she smiled and thought; I'm going to like it here.  
  
A Beautiful Morning  
  
"So, what's that?"  
  
"The bathroom."  
  
"That?"  
  
"The girl's dorm."  
  
"And that?"  
  
"The boy's dorm."  
  
"Cool! I wanna see it!"  
  
"What?!" Draco asked, nearly stumbling in his even steps.  
  
"I want to see the boy's dorm!" Cat repeated. With an evil, lustful smirk, she added, "Especially your room."  
  
Draco quickly regained his poster. "Well, you can't, idiot. Girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorm."  
  
"So?" she looked innocently at him.  
  
Draco quickly changed the subject. "Come on, or we'll be late for our class. What is your first class, anyway?"  
  
"Potions, with Professor Snape," she answered automatically.  
  
"That's my first class, too," Draco looked surprised and happy at the same time for a split second, then went back to his usual ego-filled look. "Come on, Professor Snape doesn't like late students."  
  
"Okay, Drackie," she smirked and ran down the hallway, pulling him along.  
  
In Potions, everyone sat in their usual seats, and Cat sat next to Draco, despite the glares from his goons. Professor Snape came in and everyone quieted down.  
  
"Morning, class," he said in his usual depressed-like tone. "Today you will be learning how to make a Slow Potion."  
  
"Cool!" Cat whispered, but the professor over heard it anyway.  
  
"Ah, our student from America has graced us with her presence," Snape sneered as he seemed to float over to the table that Cat sat at.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cat," she smiled cheerfully, trying to pass off as innocent.  
  
Snape didn't by it. "How bad was America to make you come all the way over an ocean to learn some magic?" he asked, almost lightly.  
  
"It's not bad. I came to get away from the pricks at the Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry School." That got some snickers from the muggle-born girls and glares from the muggle-born boys. Everyone else that was a pure wizard or witch, had no idea what a prick was.  
  
"Oh, so you think you learned something from their teachings?" he asked, saying teachings as if didn't believe in it - at least not the American teachings.  
  
"More or less," Cat shrugged.  
  
"Then, if I were to look for the rare plant, Red-eye tulip, where would I go?"  
  
"To the coast of Chili, South America. They grow about twenty feet under the water on the cliffs walls," she said like she was giving directions to Dudgeon Alley.  
  
Snape, however, seemed determined to find her ignorance. "If I wished to cure a White Russian Werewolf bite?"  
  
"Go get some dried willow roots from your average potion store, some centaur main hairs, and a two-inch, nine-tenths long, four inches wide strip of Red Willow bark, that only grows in the mid area of Canada. You mix them all together in pixies blood and on the next full moon, before the change happens, drink it and you should be fine. Of course, if that doesn't work, you can always cut off the one thing that supplies the hormones to change into a White Russian Werewolf - the genitals. Or, in a females case, the uterus."  
  
Everyone stared in awe at the new girl, who seemed as if she knew nothing but what was required. They hadn't even heard of a White Russian Werewolf, and yet, here's a girl from America giving them the antidote to their bites!  
  
"Impressive. Fifty points to Slytherin." Snape said and went to teach his class. "Today, you will learn how to make a Slow Potion . . ."  
  
With Cat, Draco and his goons made the perfect Slow Potion, which was suppose to slow down someone for about some time. (No one knew how long because the slow potion was used only to slow down someone to kill them.) At the end of the period, they all got an "A" for the day.  
  
"But, how do we know if it will work?" Cat asked, an evil smirk forming on her lips. "Wouldn't we have to try on someone, say, someone who doesn't except it?"  
  
"We could get in trouble," Draco said, his mouth copying Cat's.  
  
"I know. Fun, isn't it?"  
  
Though Draco didn't say aloud, he agreed.  
  
During lunchtime, when everyone was eating away, a sly figure swept threw the crowd, to the child. With the grace and speed of a cheetah, the girl got closer and closer to the oblivious kid with the unruly black hair. She waited until he was so absorbed in his conversion with his red-headed friend that he would notice a girl come up behind him and...  
  
"Hi!" Cat said in an almost shriek.  
  
It worked just as she had planned, the boy gave a little jump and knocked over his glass of milk.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said in a remorseful tone, although it would have taken a blind man to not see she wasn't sorry. Too bad that the boy wasn't looking at her, but looking for more napkins to clean up the spill. "Here, let me pore you another drink."  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled in a distance voice, as if the response was conditioned.  
  
She pored the milk into the glass and a little potion slipped out of it's bottle, where the cap just so happened to be loose. Giving it back to him, she smiled sweetly and said, "I'm really sorry. I just wanted to meet you. You're Harry Potter, right?"  
  
"Yes," his voice was just a tad annoyed. Guess being one of the famous wizards, everyone wants to meet you. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Cat," she smiled whole heatedly.  
  
"You're that new girl," Harry's red-headed friend said with his mouth full. "The one that threatened the Sorting Hat."  
  
Cat raised an eye brow. "Yeah, and you are?"  
  
The boy gulped down his food and grin, "I'm Ron Weasly, and this is Hermione Granger." He motioned to the girl sitting across the table with her nose in a book. She gave a small hi and then went back to her world of ink and information. Ron continued as if it were normal, "So, what'd ya want to meet Harry for?"  
  
"Well, he is the boy-who-lived," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know about that?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Of course! What, did you think that you were only famous here? Everyone who's a witch or wizard knows you! I wanted to meet you because my little sister will be going to school here in a few years and she wanted to know if you're holding out for a special someone or if you'll be interested in her."  
  
"Oh . . ." Harry started, trying to find the right words. "Uh, don't you think she'll be a little too young for me?"  
  
"She says that age doesn't matter as long as it's true love," Cat spoke with a matter of faculty voice.  
  
"Um . . . Well . . ." Harry took a gulp of his milk to help him clear his throat.  
  
Perfect. "I'll let you think about it . . . Maybe you just need to slow down and think about it. She's a really nice girl. A little slow, but nice." Cat got up and shook his hand. "Well, I needed to get to the library. Man, this day seems to go by so slow! See ya, Harry!"  
  
When Ron gave a snort, Harry turned to him and gave him a questioning look. Ron replied, "She's just met you and she's already calling you by your first name."  
  
"That's how they call everyone in America, stupid," Hermione sneered. "All teenagers called anyone who's not a teacher or business person by their first name."  
  
"Oh, and you would know!" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course," Hermione shut her book and read the title, "'Foreign Muggle and Magic Traditions, Volume eighty-six.'"  
  
Ron sighed and turned to Harry, "Can you believe they even have a book with such a boring subject?"  
  
Harry rose his shoulders slowly, then let them drop at the same even, slow space. "They had one on how Pod Babies got their names," Harry said, drawing each word like a southern American man.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to your voice?" He asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry raised an eyebrow, very slowly.  
  
"You're talking all slow-"  
  
"Come on, it's time to go to class," Hermione and got up, swung her back pack over her shoulders and walked out.  
  
"It's time to go to class. It's time to go to class," Ron mocked her voice, but got up away. Patting Harry on the back, he smiled, "Come on, we've got Defense Against Dark Arts next."  
  
Harry rose out of his seat, got his back pack and noticed that everyone had already cleared the room. "Guess everyone's in a big hurry today," Harry shrugged and made his way to the door.  
  
~ Thirty minutes later ~  
  
"An-and so, you see, if you hold yo-your wand like th-this," their stuttering professor showed the class how to defended themselves against a man-e-eating p-p-pl-ant when he looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "Ah, M-mister P-p-potter. I-I was wondering when you would show up," his voice just on a tad on the sarcastic side.  
  
A few snickers were heard here and there, but they all grew worried when they saw Harry walk very slowly to his seat, saying, "Ssssssooooooorrryyyyyyyy."  
  
A boy stuck his foot out just as Harry reach him and he tripped Harry. Harry tumbled down to the floor in slow motion. His arms stretched out and it looked like a slow motion scene from a Muggle movie. The boy who had tripped him got up and pointed to Harry, who was half-way done with falling. "I knew it! He has a Slow Potion on him! We made them in Potions and that's what happens to someone who drinks it!"  
  
Everyone gasped or looked shocked, aside from two kids in the back, Draco and Cat. They gave each other sly smiles and watched the defenseless Harry move closer and closer to the ground with the same look of amusement on their faces. Of course, no one was paying attention to them. They were all watching Harry.  
  
"S-someone, please, t-t-take him-m to the infirmity."  
  
The boy who was standing motioned for one of his friends to help Harry. The two nameless boys took Harry's shoulders and pushed him upright. A green tint started to come into his face, but the boys didn't notice it and spun him around to face the door.  
  
"Stop that!" Hermione cried, standing up. When she saw that everyone had eyes on her, she continued a little shyly, "When someone had a Slow Potion, they think that they're going at the normal pace they're always at, it's just the rest of the world that's fast. So, if you move him too fast, it'll be like . . . like . . ."  
  
"Like your broom going wacko on a windy day," Ron finished for her.  
  
"Yes," she nodded to him in thanks. "And then, if you go to fast with him- "  
  
A bunch of ewes rang threw the classroom like a choir. Harry had opened his mouth and his lunch was coming out of it, in all of its slow glory.  
  
"That happens," Hermione sighed, trying to not look disgusted.  
  
A boy near the front grabbed the garbage can and handed it to one of the boys. He stuck it under Harry's chin and waited for his lunch to come out of the tunnel, which it went down.  
  
All of a sudden, the potion seemed to loose its grasp on Harry and he vomited up his lunch, bringing a chorus of sickening noises that made every boy cringe and every girl give some sound of disgust. It also surprised the boy who was holding the bucket. He dropped it from the sudden weight and vomit splattered all over the floor.  
  
"Ah!" the other boy jumped away from it, only getting a few specks on his shoes.  
  
Harry fell to the floor, wrenching up everything and dry-heavy when his lunch and breakfast lade on the floor for everyone to look at and smell. After a while, his stomach seemed to settle down and he gulped down air, despite the bile, half-digestive smell of his own vomit.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked. The professor looked at her and she asks, "Is it alright if Ron and I take Harry to the infirmity?"  
  
"Yes, g-go right ah-head,"  
  
"Thank you. Come on, Ron."  
  
Hermione and Ron got up and did their best to avoid the mess on the floor. They took the shaken Harry out of the classroom and down the hallway to the infirmity.  
  
"Man, Harry, how did you drink a Slow Potion? Not on purpose, I hope," Ron asked, worried.  
  
"No, I didn't even think I drank it," Harry's voice was hoarse from all of the acid that climbed threw his throat. "Someone must have slipped it into my drink."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who else?" Hermione questioned.  
  
All at once, they said, "Cat."  
  
Back in the classroom, the only thing that kept Cat and Draco from bursting out with laughter was the stench that Harry had created. Everyone was complaining about the smell, so the professor took everyone out of the room and to an empty, better smelling one. He stopped the janitor on the way and after stumbling on a few hundred words, one of the kids told him what had happened. The janitor said he'd clean it up and went off, mumbling about how stupid kids are today, to drink a slow potion.  
  
Draco and Cat followed everyone, pretending to be disgusted with the scene, which they half were. However, the amusement over ruled their disgust and they enjoyed the winter's sun and their own genius. 


	2. A Beautiful Morning 2

A Beautiful Morning  
  
(Part 3)  
  
Cat's POV:  
  
I never had thought, never dreamed of it. This was a totall shock to me. To find this out . . . Well, it explained alot about me. I had made things happen that no one could explained without using the word "magic" in their explation. I use to dream about having magic. Yeah, like all of the other kids, I wished that I could fly . . . out of my classrooms.  
  
But then, one day, I found out that I'm pure blooded witch and I'm to go a school . . . Salem whatnot for magical stuff. About a half of year ago, I wasn't really clueless about witchcraft, but I wasn't interested in the small details. Then I went to that school, found out hard it was it get at least a "C" without paying attention to those little details (Names, dates, so on).  
  
Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry School taught me to learn and remember all of that junk. I now kind of thank them, as I have blown away my new peers at Hogwarts! They didn't even know what a White Russain Werewolf was, let alone how to cure a bite from one of them!  
  
I even got to fool around with a few kids. It was fun. A little diguesting, but fun. Harry Potter, I snear at the name! Draco doesn't like him, so I don't either. It's nothing personal, I just find it easier to be enimies with your friend's enimies. Besides, everyone else just adoors Harry, so why bother being like everyone else?  
  
Now, what would ruin this great time for me is if my father would show up. He's a prick.. No, I don't feel ashamed or any remorse for saying that. He really is a fucking prick. The baster made my life a Hell with all of his moving about, marrying the first girl to open her legs to him, and scorning me for everything that I did wrong or right. I have about seven older sisblings scattered over the world, and five younger ones. I'm glad that he dropped me off at Hogwarts, though he could have done it closer to the ground.  
  
See, my dad had hid the fact that I'm a witch all of my life, and when I found out, he figured that it would be good for me to go. Not because it would be a life-changing effent, but just make room for his next kid. Then my dad killed an American famous wizard, stoll a few iteams . . . um, a book, a stone, and a doll.  
  
I don't know why the doll, I guess it was a fare well prestant for me. My step-mom thought so, too. She said, why would he go and get a doll unless it was for you? She was right, in a way. She didn't like dolls, Dad wasn't cheating (half because she wouldn't let him out of her site for more than five minutes) and my step-sister would rather brake it than amire it. Beside, who was I to complain? I thought it was beautiful.  
  
I had to go to Hogwarts because everyone in America knew of my dad, and they knew that I'm related to the merdous freak. Teachers were refusing to teach me! So, a friend in Britan of my dad's took me in, signed me up at Howgarts as Cat, and told my dad a good hiding place.  
  
So, now I'm at Hogwarts, freinds with one of the cutest and coolest guys I've ever met and acing all of my classes and having a great time with it all. I never thought, dreamt of it.  
  
==============  
  
Author's note: What do you think I'm going to do next? *evil smirk* Time to shake this fic up! 


	3. A Beautiful Morning 3

Author's Note: Okay, sorry that it has been so damn long sense I've put up the next part to my fic, but it's here at last! =) Took me a while to actually WRITE it. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
A Beautiful Morning  
  
(Part 5)  
  
The first week goes by, and then the first month, and soon, the kids at Hogwarts are finding themselves in a routine of classes and sports. They went from class to class, trying to keep up with the mounds of homework given to them by their teacher. The sun stayed out longer and the cold winter's wind started to loose its bite and become warm. With the last of the snow melting, the world was awaking to a new spring.  
  
"About time!" Cat mumbled to herself as she got out of bed to look at the magnificently soggy world out side. "I've never been around so much snow before. It was annoying."  
  
She took a shower, got dressed, collected her things, and headed down to the common room of her house. She was use to getting up before everyone else - even though she went to bed before everyone else - so she didn't make too much noise and got out a book to read. It was time like this that she wish she could use the Internet and chat with all of her friends.  
  
"Hello, Mara," a deep voice from the shadows.  
  
Cat gave a little jump as she recognized the voice. It belonged to her father. She didn't want to say anything, hoping that it was just her imagination fooling around with her. It wasn't.  
  
"I've seen you've gotten into Slytherin. Somehow, I knew you would," the voice continued.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped to the shadows.  
  
"What else? You have something of mine."  
  
"Yeah, your geans. Other than that, you haven't given me a damn thing," Cat replied evenly.  
  
The shadows seemed to grow larger and her father's voice yelled, "AND YOU SHOULD BE ENTERALLY GRATEFUL FOR THOSE GEANS!"  
  
"Keep yelling, Prick, and you'll get caught," she kept her voice normal, though she real wanted to whip out of her wand and blast him back to the Stoned Ages whence he came from. But the truth of it was that she could physically hurt him, not now. He had found a way to communicate through shadows, so it was really just his magic in Hogwarts, not him himself.  
  
"You have something of mine, and I want it back, now!" the shadows hissed.  
  
"Too bad, old man, I don't have a damned thing of yours. If I did, I would burn the cursed thing to the pits of Hell and spit on it for spite."  
  
"Oh, so now you think you're big and tough, now that you're in Hogwarts, do ya? May I remind how you got there in the first place-"  
  
"Yeah, you got caught!" Cat sneered at the shadows. "You killed a guy and caught for it, so it's your fault that I got to go to Hogwarts and get away from the circle of Hell that was my life with you!"  
  
Cat took off before her father's magic could fallow her. She ran as fast as she possibly could, until she was out side, in the open and away from any shadows. Not that she was scared of her father, less than not, but merely because she was sick of the prick. She should go tell someone that she was just contacted by her father, but what good would that do? There's no known way of tracing a Shadow Call, as she likes to call it, and he didn't give her any names or tell where he was. He could be close, to say that he wanted something back from her. What kind of idiot goes and kills someone and then contacts his kid for something and not be close to pick it up!?  
  
She gave a quick gasped. What if he's in Hogwarts right now?! No, no, that can't be right. Hogwarts has these spells so no one can sneak in without someone knowing about it. He's probably in Britain somewhere. He might have just wanted her to go into the Muggle world and give him the thing there, instead of risking it where magic can be use causally. Makes sense, right? Right.  
  
Why is she jumping shadows? (No pun intended.) She's not afraid of her father; she can stand up to the guy any time she feels like it . . . So, why the heck is she trying to convince herself of that?  
  
"A little early for a student to be up," a familiar voice floated into her thoughts.  
  
Cat turned around - not too fast, don't want to make it look like she was spooked - and saw her most favorite teacher . . . sorry, processor . . . standing a few feet away from her.  
  
"Morning, Processor Snape," she acted as innocently as possible. "I was just looking at the ground, for once not covered in snow."  
  
"You have a great view from window in the dorm," he motioned to the window where she would be. "It would be much wiser to stay up there instead of coming out into the open where it is cold."  
  
"So says you," Cat mumbled, but quickly covered it up before Snape could raise an eyebrow. "Uh, you know, I just wanted to see it in first-hand view . . . or something like that."  
  
"Indeed," he commented.  
  
An uneasy silence fell over them and Cat wondered how everything that came out of Snape's mouth seemed threating? Clearly, he's not always threating, but the way he sounds . . . Someday, she'll have to ask him how he does that.  
  
Snape stood there, as he normally does, with a blank look on his face. He thought of many things, wondering which ones he should share, and which ones would be best told by someone else, all the while, giving away nothing. No one could even start to wonder what was behind that impassive mask . . . No one but someone who's done the same thing once or twice in her life.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Cat asked, turning towards Processor Snape.  
  
"Many things," Snape answered before he went off.  
  
Cat gave a sigh and was about to turn back to her open scenery when Snape caught her attention again.  
  
"It is quiet . . . questioning . . . when a student stands out in the cold alone," he spoke evenly, not looking back.  
  
With a sigh, Cat headed back to the dorm. Hopefully, a few other kids will be up by now.  
  
Yes, there were a few kids up and about. A few earlier birds that like to get a good head start on the morning . . . or something like that. One of the few kids that were up, low and behold, was Hermione. As Cat passed her, Hermione gave a sneer and glared at her.  
  
"What?" Cat asked with fake innocence.  
  
"I know what you're doing," she answered darkly. "You think that you can get away with it, don't you? Well, I won't let you."  
  
Cat sighed. She knew what this was about, but like she was going to confess up to it. "Look, if you have the hots for Draco-"  
  
"WHAT?! How can you suggest such a thing!" Hermione snapped. "I hate him, loath him!"  
  
"You know, they say that the ones who say they hate someone, really likes them," Cat shrugged.  
  
Hermione looked ready to explode, but instead, she said in her normal voice, "I know that you're playing tricks on Harry, Ron, and I. Don't think that I don't notice how you always seem to be around when something bad happens to one of us. I know it's you, and I'll prove it."  
  
"Oh, I see what's going on," Cat glared at Hermione. "You think that by putting the blame on me that you can somehow effect my grades?"  
  
Hermione blinked. "W-what?"  
  
"Come on, don't think I haven't been paying attention to the scores. Just because I'm the first in our class, and you're the second, you don't have to get jealous. Life is not all about grades, you know."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about!" Hermione nearly shrieked. Catty-watty touched a softie-spot! "I'm talking about the time Ron blenched up a frog; when I spoke backwards for three hours; and the time when Harry tapped danced on Dumbledor's plate, screaming some muggle song!" (For those who are interested, the song was "Beautiful Stranger" by Madonna.)  
  
Cat, barely managing to control her lips from curling up, said in a smoothing voice, "Hey, it's alright. I know you're stressed out about finding this . . . prankster, but don't worry. You'll find him or her soon. You're very smart."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione blinked again in confusion. Support was the last thing that she had expected from Cat.  
  
"Later, Her-minion!" Cat waved and headed down the hall way to the Sytherin House.  
  
"It's Her-mine-ee!" she called after Cat, though she had a feeling that Cat didn't hear her. She shrugged and headed off, trying to figure what the heck that was all about.  
  
Cat, once safely out of hearing range, leaned against the wall. Starting with a smile, her chuckles slowly became hearable by human ears, then she broke out into a laughing fit that could rival an insane person. And the only ones who saw this were the pictures that hung on the walls, rolling their eyes and telling her to keep it down so they can get their beauty sleep.  
  
This was about the time Draco came walking down the hall. He saw Cat sprawled on the floor, clutching her sides, and laughing it up! Giving Cat a queer look and then shook his head, he walked off saying, "I knew someone would crack under the pressure at Hogwarts, but I'd never excepted you be the first."  
  
Cat had to crane her neck around so the back of her head was touching her shoulders just to Draco's cape flowing behind, an lure gesture to follow him, like the sirens luring sailors to their deaths. How could she resist?  
  
"Hey, Drackie, wait up!" She called and got to her feet. As she strolled over to him, she fixed her hair and robes that got twisted around while she bellowed like an insane dragon from the depths of a cave.  
  
"Don't call me that!" he snapped, though he stopped walking.  
  
"Sheeesh, sorry!" Cat rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, I'm not insane, yet. I was just laughing it up because Her-me-noin had just accused me of playing tricks on her and her friends."  
  
Draco looked sideways at her. "So, she's catching on to us, then?"  
  
"No, just to me." Cat smiled cheerfully. "She hasn't found out that I have an accomplish."  
  
Draco snorted, "Then she isn't as smart as she illusions herself to be." He smirked. "Who else would Snape allow to barrow his Red-eye tulip?"  
  
"Huh?" Cat asked, for a moment of bewilderment. "What are we going to do with a Red-eye tulip . . . Give someone Pink Eye?"  
  
"Red-eye tulips are much more useful . . . when mixed with the right things."  
  
"Yeah, like what?"  
  
"A little of this, a little of that, Dumbledor's bread," Draco cut himself off right there, knowing that Cat understood now.  
  
"Oh, you are evil," Cat chuckled.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's it for now. I'm too tired to write anymore! It is 4:15 in the freakin' morning! What the hell am I doing up so earlier?! Simple, I haven't gone to bed yet and I better stop typing or else I'm going to ramble on and make my own navel of non-sense before the sun comes up! 


	4. A Beautiful Morning 4

Disclaimer: Haven't I done one these already? I don't own any of the characters . . . yak, yak, yakkie-tappie-freakin-yak! You know how it goes. =)  
  
MarguÃ«rite, thanks for the support! ^^^ You're the first to review to my updated version, so you needed a line or two before the next part of the story, just for you.  
  
And for all those that reviewed my earlier form of this fic, thanks! When I updated this, all of the reviews were deleted, and I forgot your guy's names. So, if you reviewed me before, you know who you are. ;-)  
  
Oh, and Silverkitten, thank you for that wonderfully, colorful review. I just have one problem though . . . I thought you wanted to be on top, not Draco. *smirk*  
  
Now that that's all taken care of, enjoy the fic! :-)  
  
A Beautiful Morning  
  
(Part 6)  
  
The Red-tulip prank didn't work out has Draco and Cat had planned. They had planned to go for the big man, the headmaster, but they got, instead, that old guy's cat. It was a slip up, really. They were about to be caught in the kitchen when they tried to find Dumbledor's goblet, so they left in a hurry. Then one of the House Elves found it and instead of giving to the nearest authority, he let the cat drink it.  
  
Oh, man, was the old guy in hysterics when he found his cat! The cat was all hot pink, even its eyes! He demanded to know who did this, but like hell the duo of tricksters were going to confess. The House Elf confessed that he gave the cat something in an unmarked bottle, saying it seemed like something a cat would drink. Luckily for the elf, Dumbledor saved him from the beating of its life (Maybe the end of it). Unfortunately for the old man, he has to wait until the spell wears off because by the time the cure is made the stuff will have worn off.  
  
So he did, but not silently. He would glare at any student that mentioned his cat and accused anyone who dared to make eye contact. He was determined to find the "evil that had the nerve to play a trick on his beautiful cat." Too bad he never even thought of Cat or Draco as the "evil." They looked too smart to play some dumb trick like this.  
  
Draco and Cat did their best to stay away from him because it seemed the longer you were around him, the more he accused you. A kid even got slapped by him, but then a professor warned him not to do that again, or he'll be out on the streets faster than he can say "You did it!"  
  
"Better to be there than here!" the old man yelled. "Damn soft-hearted fools don't know how to discipline kids these days! Let them scream for a few days in the dudgeon, that'll teach them never to get out of line again!"  
  
And then he stormed off, leaving the professor fuming.  
  
"Whoa . . ." Cat mumbled when she over heard the news from some other early birds in Professor Snape's class. It had just happened, so there was more facts than gossip, as it won't be in a few days. They'll probably say there was a wizard duel between the professor and the old man, or something just as dramatic.  
  
Cat turned to Draco and whispered so only he could hear her, "Do you think we over did it?"  
  
"Maybe," Draco whispered back.  
  
The two looked at each other for a second and then shook their heads. "Nah!"  
  
"So, what [prank] should we do next?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "We'll be going to ___ today. Maybe we can find some new ideas there."  
  
"You know, I like you." Cat prompted her head on her hand, leaning on her desk. Draco looked at her sideways, as if not sure how to take that, but didn't want to seem like some little kid who just heard that he's mommy's favorite (Yeah, like Draco would ever act that way). Cat explained, "You're the only one of these dead-beats that knows how to have fun."  
  
"Oh . . . Are there other's like you and me in America?" Draco fished for some other topic.  
  
"No, not really," Cat thought about it. "Oh, wait! There was these few muggles in my old school that could pull a few pranks every now and then, but they were scare of their own shadows."  
  
Draco snorted, "Stupid muggles."  
  
"Hey, some of my best friends are muggles!" Cat snapped, though there wasn't a lot of bite to it. She hasn't contact her friends ever sense she came to Hogwarts. They probably understand because it's news even in the muggle world that her father is a murdered. They might think that she hasn't been in contact because it would be dangerous, wherever she went to. Yeah, they might. "Ah, forget it. They are pretty stupid."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Draco wanted to tell her something comforting, but that wasn't his style. It was clear that she missed her muggle friends, and he knew that he was the only one who ever spoke to her on a daily basis. Everyone else found her to be too weird or something like that, even though she's really nice once you get to know her. She's loyal in the way that she hasn't ratted either one of them out; she's helpful because she's smartest kid in the school; she's not some boring mud-born kid; and she's just a wonderful person in all. But Draco had to keep these things to himself. If he said those to her, she might think he was going soft and wouldn't like him anymore. No one likes a weakling.  
  
Professor Snape came in right on time. He started to talk on as everyone brought out their tools. Today we'll learn how to make something or other. Cat wasn't paying much attention, knowing that the introduction wasn't that important. She had paid so closely to her favorite teacher that she knew by the raise and fall of his voice, the moment of his hands, and the jerk of his eye brows when to pay attention. Besides, she's read all of the book for Potions, so mostly what he was saying, she knew already.  
  
While Professor Snape talked of his lesson, she kept her eyes on him, but her mind roam from thought to thought. She first thought of her friends in the muggle world, already their memories fading. They weren't really close, and never knew the real her. But no did. She always acted a curtained way around different people, but never herself. Sometimes, when she's laughing with Draco, a stray thought would question, "Do I know the real me?" It was a little uneasy to think that she doesn't even know the real her, but she always reminder herself that she did. Draco got to see a glimpse or two, but her real her was still mostly locked away in a safe corner of her mind.  
  
Draco . . . He's a cool kid, one of a kind. He's not the smartest, but he's can think of some cunning ideas if he wished it so. Not to mention that he has a great body to boot just adds her attraction to him. Of course, she won't tell him this. He might think that she's just another Sytherin girl trying to get him on date if she does. She wants to stay friends with him and have fun while she cans. Who knows where she'll end up tomorrow? After all, her father is after her for something that she doesn't have and during the summer she's going to live with some guy she's never met before. She could even go back to a muggle life next year. Might as well enjoy the company that she has now and learn all the magic she can and all of that good stuff.  
  
After lunch, they went to ____ and were allowed to roam threw the shops and everything. The student broke off into groups and went here and there, patting their feet on the cold and hard stone of the street. The many stores were filled with many things to look at, buy and, somethings, eat. Everyone smiled and sucked up the scene like a milk shake with sprinkles.  
  
Draco and Cat headed straight for the joke store. They looked over all of the things, deciding what was fun, what had potential, and what could cause a riot. In the end, they found nothing to top their own pranks. It was all child's play in this store and this place had the best stuff on the market. They always made their own pranks and were always looking for ways to top their own.  
  
"Come on, Draco," Cat said with a heavy heart. She was really looking forward to finding something that she could do before the end of the year . . . kind of like an end-of-the-year-bang.  
  
"I'll catch up with you in a minute," Draco mumbled as he examined some bewitched candy. He was so interested in what he was doing, Cat didn't think that he'd care if she went to get something for them.  
  
"I'm going to get some Butterbeer," she said and left when she got a distance okay from her friend.  
  
Out in the cold, Cat huddled into her cape a little. It may nearly be spring, but it is still fucking COLD, she thought. Speeding up her pace to keep warm, she sighted the sign above the tavern that sold Butterbeer. With her target in view, she narrowed her world down to the path to the tavern in an attempt to get her mind off of the cold.  
  
She was snapped out of her narrow world when a hand jerked her into an alley way. A hand came over her mouth before she could yelp in surprise and another hand twisted her arm as if she was some harmful criminal being handled by a cop.  
  
"Don't scream and I won't brake your arm," a voice whispered.  
  
She knew right away who it was. Her damned father. So, he was near, as she had guessed when he Shadow Called her. Somehow, she wasn't scared that he had her arm in a death grab. She just waited for what he'll say next.  
  
"You're going to give me what is mine or you'll pay, understand?" he removed his hand so she can answer.  
  
"I understand that you can't do shit," she answered truthfully.  
  
"I can do more than you know!" he snapped.  
  
"Yeah, right!" she sneered, bating him. True, the first rule of being a hostage is to not get your kidnapper angry, but her father did stupid things when he was angry. And that's what she was counting on.  
  
Sure enough, he let her go so he could look in her the eyes and tell her off. As soon as she was free from his grasp, she threw a punch at him. He blocked it, and she threw another that he also blocked. With his hands up, Cat kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. She head-butted him, but wished she didn't, and then gave him a bloodily nose.  
  
With one graceful swipe for her wand and a shout of word, her father froze up and fell side ways to the ground. She spat on his pissed off, pained face and stormed off. Out of the alley, she bumped into some student.  
  
"Hey, watch were you're going!" the new girl snapped. She had brown eyes and hair to her shoulders and red cheeks and nose as if she was sun burned one too many times.  
  
"Pain!" Cat snapped. "I want to dig my nails into his flesh . . . I want to play tic-tac-toe with a whip on his back . . . I want pain! I want him . . . pain! A lot of pain!"  
  
Cat turned around and stomped off, mumbling each new way of torture as soon as she thought of it, leaving the other girl dumbfounded. The other girl shrugged and walked off. Maybe that girl had just had a bad day . . . Whatever. Where's her friends?  
  
Cat, however, could not just shrug off her bad feelings. She stomped down the street as far as the street would aloud her to go and turned back to marched back to the other end. Repeat three times and shout really loud, as too draw attention to herself. Everyone looked at her like she was crazed and she glared at them like a rhino who had just found another humping his mate. The other people backed off, but they whispered things that Cat was too angry to comprehend. Something about being peculiar and whatnot.  
  
She couldn't care less. Right now, she needed to blow off some steam and there was no one around to help her with that. Damnit, where's a good prank and Harry when you need them?!  
  
"Miss Cat?"  
  
"What?!" she snapped, spinning around to see Professor Mc . . . something or other. Either she was too pissed to remember her name, or she just didn't take the time to remember it. Doesn't matter, anyway.  
  
The Professor sighed as if to regain something Cat snapped away. "Headmaster Dumbledor wants to see you."  
  
"Why?" Cat asked, still pissed but curious. She hasn't spoken to the Headmaster ever sense she came to Hogwarts, when he explained the whole situation.  
  
"I do not know," the professor replied calmly. "Best to go find out for yourself."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Cat rolled her eyes in annoyance and followed the Professor off to Hogwarts. She saw Draco come out the store and spot her with a questioning look on his face. For someone who wasn't in their game of pranks, you'd think that he was just wondering where she was going. But Draco was wondering why she was going back to Hogwarts so soon. Cat just shrugged. "I'm going to see the Headmaster. See you when you get back to school."  
  
Draco nodded, knowing better than to press her for more info (It'll look like he's afraid of something). He went off to find his two goons that they had ditched earlier because the two idiots wanted some Butterbeer of their own.  
  
~*~ At Hogwarts ~*~  
  
Cat was lead up the moving stairs to Dumbledor's office. So many things where going threw her mind. Did he find out about the pranks? Shit! What will happen if he did? Shit! What happens if he knows about my father and wants to get rid of me? Shit! Will I be expelled? Shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!  
  
The Professor introduced Cat quickly and left, leaving Cat in the huge, circle office of the Headmaster, still mentally repeating the only word that seemed to make sense to her North Pole stomach. Shit, shit, shit, shit!  
  
The Headmaster, Dumbledor was sitting at his desk as he waved her to him. She numbly let her feet walk to the seat in front of his desk and sat down. Dumbledor looked at her for what seemed like forever, but was only a half of a minute.  
  
"Miss Cat," he said as if it were just any other day. "Do you have anything to tell me?"  
  
" . . . Like what?" Cat asked uneasily.  
  
He leaned closer to her, prompting himself with his elbows. His eyes still innocently twinkled. "I think you know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't," she backed into the chair slowly. "If you're coming on to me, no affiance, but I like *younger* men!"  
  
He chuckled and shook his head in shock. "Right to the point of how you feel. That's what different about you."  
  
"Uh . . .?" Cat raised her eye brow, still confused and wondering if he was trying to filled her up. It was strange, but Cat has heard of stranger things happening . . . and more sickening.  
  
"No, I'm not 'hitting' on you," the Headmaster assured her. He leaned back. "Mara."  
  
"What?" Her eyes snapped wide at once.  
  
"Do you think that I would have a student in Hogwarts and not know his or her name?" he questioned.  
  
It'll be pretty stupid to say yes, now, she thought, but remained silent.  
  
Dumbledor picked up the slack first. "I know of you and of your father, Mara. I need to know what you know about him."  
  
"Why?" Cat gave him a sideways look.  
  
He sighed, "The Ministry of Magic has been looking for him high and low and they haven't found a single trace of him. They figured that they might be able to find a clue in one of his children. I told them I would ask you tell me what you know, but you don't have to tell me anything."  
  
"He's a prick," she said at once.  
  
"Other than that," Dumbledor chuckled again.  
  
" . . . What will you do with him once he's caught?" What the heck was she doing, stalling? For what?!  
  
"Well now, that is a completed matter. His crimes are in America, but the British Ministry of Magic might catch him. If that is so, then it is really only a matter of finding out whose jail he'll be spending the rest of his life in."  
  
"He should spend his life in Azkaban. They don't have death eaters in America."  
  
"No, they don't," Dumbledor agreed.  
  
"Iknowwheretofindhim!" Cat rambled off her encounter with her father in the alleyway. She didn't add in the earlier meeting. If they found out about Shadow Calling, they might find out how to track and she could use that for herself. At the end of her explanation, which sounded like a very long run- on, she took a deep breath and asked, "Is his crimes national or is the whole world involved with them?"  
  
"They are only national," Dumbledor replied causally. He stood up. "Thank you for telling me this, Mara-"  
  
"Cat," she corrected for him.  
  
"Yes, Cat, of course. As for now, Cat, I think it's best that you return to your classmates."  
  
Later that day, when everyone had returned, Draco found Cat in the common room where she usually sat cross legged, by the fire in a comfy chair. He went over to her right away, not too fast as too have people think that he's in a hurry, but his dread and thoughts were getting worse and worse every minutes that past. He knew that his father would have his head if he found out all of the pranks he did. "It is a disgrace to the Malfoy's family name! You are no more good than a house elf!"  
  
"Hey, Draco!" Cat smiled, putting down her book.  
  
"What did Dumbledor want?" he asked in his usual voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to give me advice on my future careers," Cat shrugged. She had plenty of time to think of an accuse that Draco would buy.  
  
"Your only a first year!" Draco gaped. He bought it, taxes and all.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the top student of the whole school," she pointed out. "Besides, it was just a 'you should think of a path to take' type of talk."  
  
"Why would Dumbledor give such a speech?"  
  
"Maybe he thought I needed it, being from America, I guess," Cat shrugged. "Anyways, what did you do while I was gone?"  
  
Draco told her the rest of his day: went to find his goons, found them making fools of themselves in front of some girls, and had to rescue them from social humiliation, and then got to make fun of Harry and his goons. He was about to tell the best part of his insult when some kid tapped Cat on the shoulder.  
  
She looked up questioning and saw Professor Snape staring at her. She went over to him and asked what's up. Snape said something that was too low for anyone but her to hear. Whatever it was, it shook her a little, judging by her little gasp (She not much of a gasping kid). She nodded, mumbled something, and then went back to sit with Draco.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing," Cat mumbled and went back to her book before Draco could press her further.  
  
For the rest of the night, she read non-stop, even at dinner. She wanted to get her mind off of what Snape had told her, but reading wasn't helping her. By midnight, she was still wide awake with the dreadful news.  
  
Her father had escape her spell. That was not fucking good. He had somehow gotten free and was now out and about, freely roaming the shadows and could be any where by now. Still not fucking good. The Ministry of Magic didn't want to do anything drastic, having no real proof that he's near - other than his daughter's word - so the only protection she had was Howgart's magic. Has much as she knew about defenses of Howgarts, she was still scared. If he could get his voice pass their defenses, then it was only a matter of time before he got into Howgarts, body and all. Do you think that it got any fucking better now?! THIS IS DRIVING HER MAD!!!  
  
Not being able to take it any more, she got up silently and walked the hallways that linked the boys' and girls' dorm together. She really didn't know what she was doing, but she kept looking at each shadow, excepting it to talk with her father's voice. Before she knew it, she was standing before a door, almost ready to open it. Something inside of her told her to, but she could define it; it was just a weird feeling. Well, she hasn't ignored her "weird" feelings before, why start now?  
  
Cat opened the door noiselessly and peeked into the room. There, by the closest coroner, sleeping peacefully, was her best friend, Draco Malfoy. The moon light played with his golden hair, like a loving hand stroking him into peaceful dreams. His perfectly sexy and beautiful body was almost too good to be true. She felt a longing and knew that he could make her feel safe and calm. Her father wouldn't even dare to try to attack her if she combined forces with Draco. Her intelligence, his magic, and their friendship can be enough alone to kick her father's ass all the way to Azkaban.  
  
She tip-toed across the floor, lifted the blankets up and snuggled up to him. He half awoke and mumbled some kind of question.  
  
"Shhh," Cat whispered. "Just let me stay here for tonight . . . please?"  
  
Maybe it was the please, or the need that Draco felt, or maybe he was just too damn tired. He nodded and drifted back into sleep. Cat stared at him, studying every line of his perfect face in the moon light until her thoughts became unfocussed and her eye lids begin to droop downward. Before she knew it, she was in a peaceful sleep herself, wrapped in Draco's arms.  
  
~ End ~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Yeah, a little fluffy at the end, I know, but I don't want anything to happen just yet . . . though I assure you, it will. ;-) So, R/R please!! I love reviews! They give me a reason to write! Oh, and sorry, but I can't remember the name of that place that Howgarts would go to every now and then . . . I would look it up, but my damn books are somewhere in the middle of a bottomless pit of my clothes and other things, so I had put a ____ where the name suppose to be. 


	5. A Beautiful Morning 5

A/N: Hey, been a while, hasn't it? Well, here's the next part. Not much, I realize, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing it. Without support, it doesn't really help. *Hint, HINT!* lol. Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Been there, don't own that.  
  
A Beautiful Morning  
  
(Part 7)  
  
"There, it's lit!"  
  
"Put it in the ground."  
  
"It is in the ground."  
  
"Put it in the ground out side!"  
  
"This was your idea!"  
  
(a/n: Yeah, I know this is from Lord of the Rings, but I thought it would be funny)  
  
"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be studying or something?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron and Harry grinned sheepishly. Ron threw it, a bottle tied to a stick about a yard long, into the fire of their common room. The fire irrupted into hissing, black and purple flames that licked the roof of the common room. Hermione looked into the flames in shock and saw little, evil faces, like a thousand devils danced on the dark carpet.  
  
"Wow . . ." Ron and Harry breathed in unison when the flames died away; even the fire that had been there before was now just little sparks.  
  
"What was that?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"We found it in Cat's room-" Harry explained.  
  
"You went into her room?!" Hermione shouted, surprised and disgusted that they did such a thing. Sytherin or not, they had gotten into the girls' dorm without anyone knowing about it. Made her wonder how many other boys got into the girls' dorm. "How did you get into her room?"  
  
"We over heard a Sytherin say the password and just waited until every Sytherin was in their first period class and then went her room and searched for any clues that she might the `prankster' that we're looking for," Ron shrugged. "Got a detention for being late, but it was worth it."  
  
"Clearly," Hermione looked around and then noticed that no one else was in here. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh, they're all at the game, HufflePuff vs. RavenClaw. Sense I don't have to play, we figured it would be a good time to check out what we found in her room."  
  
"And you just couldn't go there right now, during the game?" Hermione asked. She wasn't up on the sports, because of all of the studying she does, but she always goes to the ones where Harry is playing. (Isn't she a great friend?)  
  
"We had over heard that Malfoy, Cat, and their goons were going to stay in their common room during the game," Harry cleared up for Hermione.  
  
Herminone just shook her head. She had begun to think that Cat wasn't so bad; maybe a little bit of a brat, but really, not all that bad. After all, Cat had given her encouragement to find the one who was making their reputations a joke, and she is the smartest student of the school. Shouldn't someone, as smart as her, know better than to use her knowledge for simple tricks? Cat can't be the one who's playing those pranks on them. It had to be someone else. Maybe it's Malfoy, trying to hide behind Cat so no one would realize that it's him. What a coward-  
  
"Hey, Harry? Ron?" she got their attention. "What else did you find?"  
  
"Oh, nothin' much," Ron had started to collect the broken glasses and the rope from the fireplace. "Just some books, clothes," a sly grin on that word, "the usual school supplies. Oh, and a doll."  
  
"A doll?" Hermione asked. "Isn't it a little strange that a person like Cat would have a doll?"  
  
Harry and Ron just shrugged. What did they know of girls and dolls, anyway? Hermione thought, though. A doll, owned by a Sytherin girl . . . she guessed that wasn't so strange, other than the fact that Cat is one of the strangest girls she has ever met.  
  
"What did this doll look like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Blonde hair to the waist, blue eyes, an old fashion dress . . . you know, the usual doll they have in doll shows," Harry shrugged again.  
  
"Why would she have a doll like that?" Another idea came into her mind. "Was the doll old?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe."  
  
"If it's old, then maybe it's a family heirloom . . . Oh well. Come on, we've already wasted too much time chatting. We should be studying."  
  
Harry and Ron groaned, but they got out their books and started to quiz each other on the subject at hand. They'll never say it out loud, but Hermione seemed to know how much they should study for a test - clearly making her smarter than them.  
  
In the Sytherin, Cat and Draco had just finished their homework for the whole week, even though it was only Tuesday. They had gotten the rest of the homework after class, saying that they wanted to do some other studying that week and wanted to get everything else out of the way. In truth, Cat always found it was easier for her to do all her work and then laze about all the rest of the week.  
  
It was the day after the night Cat had crept into Draco's bed.  
  
Neither said anything about. She had left before the sunrise so no one would find them together; Draco awoke to empty arms. Now he was confused. Did she want to take the friendship a level further, or was there something wrong and she just needed some comforting? Maybe it had to do with what Professor Snape said to her . . . whatever that was. It was horrible for Draco to not knowing what was wrong with her, but he couldn't even imagine the pain Cat was going through.  
  
For Cat, knowing was one of the worst ways of torture. Her father was out there, he was a cunning little prick, and a thickheaded asshole! If THAT'S not enough to scare the shit out of someone, then they are SERIOUSLY detached! She kind of wishes that it could be how it was before her father came back, but she knew wishing got you no where. Right now, she needed something to focus on. School was helpful, but boring. Besides, she had another thing to think about. Draco and that night she spent with him.  
  
Cat just can't decided on what to do next . . . say she loves Draco or keep acting like nothing had happened. But she couldn't just stop thinking about the warmth of his body, the safe feeling she felt, and the small need felt rising in her lower body. She wanted to kiss sooooo much (and then do some more than just kissing ^^^), but then she'll be just like that little fan group of Draco.  
  
Yes, Draco has a fan group. Hard to believe for most - they believe that Harry should have the fan group. However, some girls find Draco's blonde hair and mysterious eyes to over rule Harry any day. They have many names for themselves (stalkers is one), but they try not to make it own that they have a crush on Draco. Draco doesn't seem to notice how obsess they are, but he does hate how some girls would come out of no where and ask him for a date. If Cat were to do that, he might not like her. This was driving her mad! If only she could talk to one of her muggle friends, then maybe her feelings wouldn't be so fucked up . . .  
  
Hey, why not? Cat jumped up and said that she was going to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she got out a piece of paper and started to write.  
  
Hey, what's up,  
  
Who should she write it to? Names raced through her head and each one she decided not to for one reason or the other. They'd be freaked out by an owl, they wouldn't understand, they wouldn't give good advice, etc. Finally, she settled on one.  
  
Hey, what's up, Amara? Sorry I haven't written in a while, but my life has been strange for while. I need help. There's this guy I like. He's really sexy *drool* but I can't just ask him out. He turns down every girl that asks him out on a date! .; What do I do? We've been friends sense I've got here and I don't want to ruin it. Please write back as soon as possible!!!  
  
I wuv u,  
  
Cat  
  
P.S. Just tie your letter to the owl and s/he'll get it to me. Kiss, kiss.  
  
After proof reading it, she folded it up into her pocket and went back to Draco as if everything was normal. He didn't bother her about her extended time in the bathroom, thinking it was "that time of the month." The two worked on their homework until other Sytherins came into the common and they got caught up with the conversions about the game. Before long, nighttime fell and it was dinnertime. Draco and Cat still hadn't finished their homework, but they got half of it done, so no worries there.  
  
Dinner came and went without a hitch. The trio of idiots talked about whatnot, Draco and Cat planned their next prank, without saying anything out loud, and nothing happened out of the ordinary . . .  
  
. . . Cat made her way up to her room, freshly cleaned from her shower and sleepy with a full stomach. Her mind was shutting down slowly, with each step. Soon as she got into her room, her mind could only do routine functions. Put on nightclothes . . . Put away the clothes worn today . . . Pull back the covers and get into bed . . . And sle-  
  
"Hello, Mara Cat Mone," a voice said out of the darkness.  
  
Cat spun around just in time to get hit in the face with a crowbar. She saw a bright flash of light and then complete blackness . . .  
  
~End~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's shorter than usual, but I'm trying to get back into the mood of this fic! Tell me what you think? I'm not sure where it should now . . . You all can guess who knocked her out, right? That's not the part I'm having trouble with. Should Draco and Cat get together!? 


	6. A Beautiful Morning 6

A/N: Um *comes out of hiding* Hello? .; Sorry. I haven't been writing for a long while. It's been forever sense I've updated, huh? Well, anyone, here is it! I hope you like it! Please R/R!  
  
(Part...ah, who cares? I think I'll stop writing the parts, they're messed up anyway.)  
  
A girl with pixie-cut brown hair walked down the street, over some railroad tracks and pressed the walk button. She tapped her foot to the beat of Blink 182 while cars zoomed by, muted from "One Week." The California sun was high and hot, sense there was no clouds in sky that could be seen. Just another sweaty day of early summer in the Garlic Capital of the World for this girl. Usually it isn't so bad, but for some reason or another, she was standing out here in shorts and a tank top in ninety degrees.  
  
As she waited, a black dot formed from the east. It grew and grew until it became the shape of an owl. The brown owl flapped its wings tiredly and landed in the weeds behind the girl with a thud. She had caught something brown out of the corner of her eye and turned in time to see the owl crash land.  
  
"Hmm?" Turning off the music, she removed her earphones and walked towards it. "Hey, I've never seen an owl here before."  
  
The owl hooted exhaustedly and hopped a little, drawing the girl's attention to its feet. Seeing the note, she took it and it said in capital, scribbled on letters, "AMARA! DON'T FREAK OUT!"  
  
"Okay, that's easy," Amara smirked. What's so scary about an owl?  
  
Opening it up, she recognized the writing immediately; it was from her friend Cat (her real name is Mara, but that got too confusing so they gave her a nickname). The note said:  
  
"Hey, what's up, Amara? Sorry I haven't written in a while, but my life has been strange for while. I need help. There's this guy I like. He's really sexy *drool* but I can't just ask him out. He turns down every girl that asks him out on a date! .; What do I do? We've been friends sense I've got here and I don't want to ruin it. Please write back as soon as possible!!!  
  
I wuv u,  
  
Cat  
  
P.S. Just tie your letter to the owl and s/he'll get it to me. Kiss, kiss."  
  
Amara read, re-read it and smiled and said joking, "My little buddy's growing up." Then she looked at the owl. "Well, you're tired. If I gave you some water, could you fly a little more?"  
  
The owl hooted and nodded, or what looked like a nod. Amara reached into her backpack and got out a bottle of water. It wasn't the coldest, but the owl didn't mind at all as it inhaled the water from the little cap. Half gone, the bird chirped a little.  
  
"My house is on Woolen, 432 (a/n: yes that is a fake address. Do you think I'd give a real one out?)-" and before she could ask if the bird understood, the owl was flying in the air and off in the direction she was going before it came.  
  
With a shrug, Amara got back up, re-pushed the button and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At home, Amara found the bird waiting on the front steps in the shade. The door unlocked, Amara let the bird in and she went in after it. Her sister, Star, looked at the bird from the computer with big, curious eyes, but like her sister, didn't freak out. Her brown hair was wet and the AC was on high, much to the refreshment of Amara.  
  
"Hey, Sis." Amara quickly explained what had happened and let her little sis read the note.  
  
"How come she didn't mention me?" Star pouted a little.  
  
"It looks like she was in a hurry, judging by lack of details," Amara reassured her sister. "Besides, you were Redding with Mom last thing she knew. Write back to her and I'll write something; I think she'll be happy to know that you're here again."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
After a little thinking, Star finally wrote on a piece of binder paper:  
  
"Hey, Cat, it's me, Star. Long time, no talk. Why didn't you tell us sooner that you have a crush? *grin* We're going to have to meet him someday. So, what's up with the "no date" attitude? I hope he's turning down guys"  
  
"Star!" Amara said, shocked and angry.  
  
"Hey! You're suppose to be looking!" Star glared back. The one thing that the sisters had in common was that they both hated when someone read over their shoulder. It was rude and uncomfortable.  
  
"Sor~ry!" Amara backed away, a little peeved.  
  
Star picked up her pencil again and wrote:  
  
",too. (j/k) Um, why not ask him why he keeps turning down dates? Or maybe the girls he turns down are just not his type? I really can't think of anything based only on his looks and your drooling. *hands her a napkin* lol. By the way, I'm back in Gilroy, just in time for summer heat. Oh, joy. -_-;  
  
-Star"  
  
"Here you go," she handed the paper and pencil to her sister. Then looking at the owl, which was right in front of the AC, hooting and chirping happily, she asked, "Thirsty?"  
  
The owl looked at her and nodded much like it did with Amara on the street. Star went to the kitchen and got the bird a bowl of cold water. It drank a little from it and hooted its thanks, causing Star to smile.  
  
While that happened, Amara wrote:  
  
"Hey, Cat! How are you? Other than the early heat, life goes on as usual. I don't know what to tell you about your crush. Why not just go down on him? That's what you always have told me. *wink* Anyhow, write back to us soon!  
  
I wuv u, too,  
  
-Amara"  
  
They waited until nightfall to give the bird the note so it wouldn't have to fly in the heat. The bird had been sleeping in Star's closet threw the afternoon, and left a few things for her to clean up, and so was refreshed and ready for the long trip back to wherever it came from. While their father took a shower, they sunk the owl out, tied the note to its leg and sent it off.  
  
"Where do you think Cat is?" Star asked for the thousandth time that day. "I mean, if she has to use an owl to contact us, how are from technology *is* she?"  
  
Amara sighed, frustrated. "Who knows, an Amish paradise? She's probably flipping out without the Net, though."  
  
"I don't know, maybe that hot guy is keeping her busy," Star winked and went back to the computer to finish her story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," a voice in a husky whispered, causing Cat to groan and open her eyes. It was nearly pitch black in some room (a muggle room, by feel of it), but she could tell whose shadowy figure was that leaning over her. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like a crowbar hit me in the head," she snapped. "What do you want, Father?"  
  
At this, her father laughed. "What every father wants for his loving daughter, a good future, a clean life, and all the joy in the word."  
  
"Ha! Bullshit!" Maybe it was the massive headache that she got, or maybe she has just known her father too long, but Cat didn't feel all that threatened by the presence of him. It was most likely the headache.  
  
A hardening voice pounded into Cat's head, "I want what's mine!"  
  
"What's that?" She started to close her eyes again.  
  
"I WANT THAT DOLL!!!"  
  
"What the fuck?!" Mara jumped up, only to find that she was on a bed. The headache went away for a split second, letting her see everything clearly. She was in a hotel room with heavy currents covering the window and a couch in front of the door.  
  
The second passed and Cat fell back onto the bed. She waited for the world to stop spinning and thought of her choices. One, her father had her locked up in a hotel room, so running for help wasn't a good plan. Two, she could try to go for her wand, but she had put it away when she climbed into bed at Hogwarts. Three, she could try to take him on in hand to hand fighting, but really, would that do anything other than get her a broken limb or two?  
  
With a sigh, she asked, "Why would you want that doll in the first place?"  
  
"Simple," he said with an air of confidence. Well, Hell, she was practically helpless - that's something for an egoistic baster to be confident about. "I stole it and I want it back."  
  
"Is it worth a fortune or something?" Cat looked up, finally. She saw her father also had a knife. Ah, just what she needed to know to brighten her hope of escape.  
  
"More than you can imagine," he said mysteriously. "Now you will tell me where it is, or you will not leave this room alive."  
  
"It's. . ." Cat stopped and thought for a moment. "It's somewhere where *you'll* never get it."  
  
"What do you mean by that!?" he raged. "I can go anywhere I please, when I please!"  
  
"Tell that to Dumbledor!" Smirkage.  
  
That smirk was gone in a swift movement of his knife glancing against her right arm. It didn't hurt that much at first, then when the blood came, so did the pain. Mara screamed and clamped her wounded arm with her hand. Rolling around on the bed, moaning in agony, Mara cussed every cuss she knew.  
  
"Damn you, mother bloody fucker! What the hell was that for, Mud-blood Bitch!?" she screeched, half hoping that there'd be people in the neighboring rooms and would hear her and call for help.  
  
"Shut up, you little bitch!" he snapped back, slapping her into stunned silence. Now that absent fear came creeping slowly into her veins as she realized what was happening and how much she underestimated her father. "Tell me where the doll is!"  
  
However, with her knew found fear that took control of her body, all she could was gape in silence. Pissed off, he took the knife and plunged down to her with a rage. Somehow, not even being aware of it, Cat rolled out of the way and off the bed. He came after her with a leap over the bed and tried to corner her. Cat ducked out of the way and ran to the door half way, then changed her mind when she remember the couch. With just that second of hesitation, her father plowed into her and rammed the knife into her shoulder.  
  
A blood-chilling scream ran through the whole room as Cat felt the steal painfully run into her left shoulder. She thrashed about and wiggled out of his grasp just to be caught by him again. Another blow to the arm already cut, and another. Crying in pain, Cat could vaguely hear her father shouting about the doll. This had to stop before she *lost* a limb!  
  
"Ow!" Gasped her father before she realized what she had done. Cat got up and ran to the bathroom, leaving him to whine over his hurt manhood.  
  
She slid down the lock bathroom door, breathing deeply in the sweet perfume of flowers and soap, and sobbed, trying to think of what do next. This was all too fast, too much, and it really, really hurt like hell!! What was she going to do?! Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, ow, fuck! was all she could think of at the moment.  
  
"Do you think you can avoid me that easily, Mara!?" her father's voice whispered harshly, and somehow she knew that he wasn't speaking through the door. Opening an eye slowly, she saw in the shadow of the toilet the out line of his face. She gave a startled screech. "Ha, ha. I knew you were a little pussy. You don't have the balls to even take a few cuts. Well, then you are a girl."  
  
Some deep, half-detached part of her asked in an outraged voice, "Are you going to let him get away with that?! What right does the little prick have to cut you up and laugh at you?!"  
  
Somehow it seemed to make sense to Mara and calm he a little bit. Deep with in her, a warm glow started dimly to work its way up to her surface. As it spread, it grew warmer and glowed much brighter. It seemed to calm Cat down so fast that it almost scared her. Looking straight into the shadow eyes of her father, she snarled.  
  
"Burn in Hell, Prick!"  
  
And then the glow shot out from her and straight for the shadow, which screamed in horror as it realized what was happening. Covering him up in a blood red glow, wrapping him up like a garbage bag, the glow squeezed as tightly as possible on the figure of his head. He thrashed and shook his head's imagine, but nothing came of it other than to trap him more. With one last cry, the glow imploded on him and then everything was startling quiet except for the low sobbing of Mara Cat Mone. . . .  
  
"POLICE! OPEN UP!" a man's voice shouted from the hallway.  
  
Cat laughed then, finding it rather funny that they come NOW and not when she really needed them. Isn't that how police in the movies are suppose to act?  
  
~ End ~  
  
A/N: Well, what'd you think? This is the first action I have so far. Please tell me what you think! Do you like it? Do you hate it? PLEASE R/R!! 


	7. A Beautiful Morning 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the song in //...// It's called "Freak on a Leash" by Korn. You already know I don't own Harry Potter or any other of those characters . . . =( *sighs* Oh well . . .  
  
Yay! I got a review! Thank you, Scarlett-Dragon! As short as it was, it was a review, but I worship you for it. *bows to her* lol. I made this chapter for you. But everyone must remember that this whole story is for my friend, Cat, so she's Goddess to you all! lol.  
  
A Beautiful Morning  
  
//Come on, step inside, and you'll realize.  
  
Tell me what you need, tell me what to be.  
  
What chill vision you'll see, what do you expect of me?  
  
I can't live that, lie...//  
  
Cat sat in a plastic chair in the police station, humming a happy tune to herself. Most people figured, by the looks of her, that she was just trying to take her mind off of whatever happened to her; other people who knew the tune, knew the lyrics that went along with it, and edge away from her. Here was a small, beautiful girl with blood smeared all over her night out fit, humming to herself, and swinging her legs like a content child - you either found that saddening or maddening.  
  
//Hate!  
  
I sing my words, I've thought that feeling,  
  
with your life's dead bodies everywhere.//  
  
Cat sang in her mind while humming the tune. The truth was that she has always like to hum "Freak on a Leash" from Korn whenever she had a fight with her father. However, she was enjoying this time because it marked a special occasion. It was on this morning, April 9th, 10:something p.m., that not only had she found a new talent, but put her father into a coma- like state that no one can explain! Just the thought of justices, pay- back, and power it held gave her shivers of delight.  
  
"Miss Cat?" a sweet voice asked.  
  
Cat looked up to see the policewoman who had been watching her all morning until someone had come and get her. Her cuts and stab in the shoulder wasn't as bad as they felt when she was leaning against the bathroom door of the cheap hotel. They were fairly clean and only needed some bandages, so no hospitable or doctors. Instead she got this nice-enough woman who kept trying to figure out where she came from. Cat, knowing better than to even utter the word "Howgarts," kept giving her indirect answers, but always promised that someone will come looking for her.  
  
"Yes?" Cat asked pleasantly.  
  
"Your uncle and cousin are here," the woman said, clearly not believing it.  
  
Cat smiled and got up. Swinging her hips just like she did the very first day she came to Howgarts, Cat walked over to the front desk and saw her "uncle" and "cousin" waiting by the door.  
  
Grinning fully with amusement in her eyes, she said, "Hello, Uncle Snape. Hey, Cousin Malfoy. What nice, *plain* out fits you are wearing."  
  
Draco growled and Snape harden his eyes, all the more amusement for Cat.  
  
//You!  
  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
  
You make me feel like no one.  
  
Let me strip the pain, let me not give in.  
  
Free me of your lies, inside my heart dies  
  
Good shit never achieve, don't lay that shit on me.  
  
Let me live my... life.//  
  
They went out to the cab and road in silence for a long time. Cat sat in the middle, with Draco on her left and Snape on her right. Draco couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
"Are you alright?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm fine," Cat answered. "Thank you for coming to get me."  
  
"Don't get use to it," Snape growled.  
  
"Oh, why are you being so cruel, *Uncle*?" Cat radiated, trying not to bust up laughing. She heard a snort from the driver and looked at him really closely. He had blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes . . . looked like a usual European . . . but then there was something off about him. "Hey, who are you?"  
  
"Just a cab driver, Ma'am," he said deceptively with a wink. "So, where to . . . Uncle Snape?"  
  
Cat saw Snape gritted his teeth and said in a low, threatening voice, "You know where."  
  
The driver laughed and promised to stop teasing him. Cat sat back, but then lean forward when she hit her stabbed shoulder too hard - it wasn't bad, but it still hurt.  
  
"How much does it hurt?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not much," Cat lied smoothly. "Hey, how did you guys know where to find me?"  
  
"We didn't." Draco pulled out a piece of binder paper and handed it to Cat. "I didn't read it, but when the owl returned, we had already known that you were gone, so we had to send it out again to find you."  
  
"The owl knew where I was?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Once you've sent a letter by an owl, they can find you anywhere. It's part of the magic. . . .Was that your real father?" When Draco saw her questioning look, he added, "We heard the police report."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, the brain-dead man is my father. I guess he decided that I owed him something."  
  
"You really don't know why he kidnapped you??"  
  
"No, not really." (Truthful!) "What I want to know is how he got into Howgarts without anyone detecting him."  
  
"The Ministry of Magic is going to look into that during the summer," Snape informed. "There'll be too many students to make a worthy investigation . . . and keep it a secret."  
  
"Yeah. . . . .Thank you, Professor Snape," she said with every once of respect that she had for him. "But one thing's bothering me. Why did you dress like Muggles?"  
  
Draco groaned, but Snape said, "It would have been odd looking for us to come into the police station as wizards and we couldn't erase everyone's memory by ourselves. The Minster of Magic will take care of that."  
  
Cat nodded, understanding. "And you came all this way for *me*? Ah, I'm touched."  
  
"For someone who just hacked up by her father, you are really happy," the driver noted.  
  
"Well, yeah! My father was a jackass, little prick - not to mention insane. I'm glad he's brain-dead, and the scars will heal sooner or later, so why would I need to be sad?"  
  
"Hmmm, good point. . . .But you're not shook up by being kidnapped by your father and him cutting you up?"  
  
"I would be, but right now I'm drugged." Cat grinned and nodded, remembering that all her moaning and complaining got her the hardest pain killers that they could find. . . She wasn't even sure that they were legal. She leaned back carefully, and started to hum.  
  
//Hate!  
  
I sing my words, I've thought that feeling,  
  
With your life's dead bodies everywhere.  
  
You!  
  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
  
You make me feel like no one.  
  
You want me to be, something I can never ever be!//  
  
Instead of going to Hogwarts, Cat found the cab driver heading in a different direction. They ended up at Snape's mansion. Cat could tell it was his before he announced the fact by the way he walked right up to it just like he owned the place. Being so late in the day, and Cat being only in her night wear, Professor Snape figured that it would raise a lot unnecessary of questions. There would be questions, yes, but not as much if she came in a blood drench over sized T-shirt.  
  
After lunch, Cat laid down to sleep in a guest room before the drugs wore off. She had already explained all that had happened to Snape, leaving out the part about the red glowing stuff that caused her father to go brain dead. She can Draco later, but right now she just want to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Cat?" Draco asked at the door.  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked sleepishly.  
  
He came in and sat at the end of bed and asked, "Doesn't it seem a little weird that Professor Snape is letting us stay at his mansion?"  
  
Cat looked puzzled. "He's generous . . . ? No, wait, that doesn't sound like Snape. . . .I don't know. We are the best kids - grade wise - in his class, Sytherins at that. Maybe he feels like he needs to."  
  
". . . .I guess. Still, when he found out that you were gone, he seemed furious."  
  
"Really?" An eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, he was pacing when he thought no one was watching, talking frequently with Dumbledor and as soon as that bird got back, he didn't even let it rest until it found you."  
  
"Wow . . ." Cat yawned. "Come here," she held out her arm and pulled him beside her when he grabbed hold of her hand. "Less talk, more sleep. . . ."  
  
Draco looked at the doll like features of his friend and found mixed emotions in his gaze towards her. There was relief, for he really did worry for Cat, possibly more than Professor Snape did. There was awe, which led to respect, because she had clearly been through a lot and yet it didn't seem to bother that much. He found himself curious about this strange girl who fell out of the clear, blue sky . . . literally, and is now laying beside him after having a meeting with a knife . . . and yet, here she is, care-free as usual. There was something else in all of these emotions, but Draco couldn't put his finger on it. He was amazed just by the fact that he feels all of these emotions for her, for he has never felt so many for anyone in his life. Even Harry Potter he just loathed. Somehow his hatred towards the Potter boy seemed pathetic compare to what he felt for Cat at that moment.  
  
"Cat . . .?"  
  
"Hm?" Cat didn't bother to open her eyes.  
  
"I'm . . . glad to see that you're alright. . . "  
  
"Same here, Drackie. . ."  
  
"Don't call-" But before he could finish the order, he a small snore come from her and knew she was already asleep. He close his eyes and let the warm afternoon drift him off to sleep. . . .  
  
~End~  
  
A/N: Yeee! ^^^ How fluffy! What do you think? I know it's not really that exciting, considering my last chapter, but I thought it was kind of funny. Please tell me what you think! PLEASE!! 


	8. A Beautiful Morning 8

A Beautiful Morning By Starbo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm poor! You want to sue me?! Fine, here! *chucks an empty soda can, some lint, and a paper cilp* That's all I got!  
  
Author Note: Yes, yes, I realize I have not written in forever. Does anyone really care? Well, at my friend, whom I make this for, does. So, there, here's the next number-less part, just for you, Socks/Mara/Cat/Silverkitten.  
  
The lazy afternoon passes into a soft twilight that soon gave way to the night - cold, black, and so many little white lights twinkling, offering a New World, a new adventure. Gazing from a garden with no lights around, Cat found such a delight in looking up at the stars, recalling the day and once again, humming "Freak On A Leash." She was in some spare robes that Snape's house elf quickly explained that they were Snape's sister's robes. Hn, who knew Snape had a sister? There were many paintings and moving pictures in his manor (Snape never called it a mansion) but he wouldn't tell her who's who. The freakier part was that she resembled them! Not just in hair color or eye color, but in her body freatures - like her nose, heighth, figure, and stuff like that! It was really creepy. . . .  
  
And that's why she was out here. Cat found it a little too freaky and therefore got out as soon as possable. Of course, Draco kept making her stay inside, afraid that she wasn't healthy enough, despite the potoins that Snape gave her to heal her. Finally, when he went to the bathroom, she snuck out. What was with Draco being all protective? Maybe he was just scared of something.  
  
"So, let's see . . . My dad is in a comma state that I hope he never awakes from, I'm an out cast at Hogwarts and the top student there, I'm at my professor's manor, and I just surrived a tramatizing experiance that could have sent me to the nut house. . . .Oh yeah, I'm live is good!" Cat smirked into the sky before getting up and walking back to the manor, probably to find Draco pissed off.  
  
"Hey, girl!" a voice rang from behind a flower bed. Cat turned towards the sweet sounding voice, and caught site of . . . she didn't know. It looked like it was human, but it had wings and a tail. Covered in shadows, the only thing Cat could say for sure was that it was a female. "Good job. I mean, this morning."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Cat questioned.  
  
"I know you used your magic without a wand; very impressive."  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Ah-ha, the most used questioned of them all! Well, that is for me to know, and you to wonder."  
  
And with a little run and a leap, the creature was off into the night, soring right above Cat's head. Catching a glismp of deep colored scales, Cat wondered what that was all about and who - or what - the fuck was that thing! She'd probably stand there all night trying to figure that out if Draco hadn't made his way over to the garden.  
  
"Cat!" Draco called. "Cat, are you out here?"  
  
"Yeah," Cat answered, and continued to walk back to the house. She met Draco half way and he that worried/pissed look, so she answered his unspoken protest, "I don't cage well."  
  
"No, of course not," Draco spoke low as he followed Cat back to the house. "You'd rather run around at betwitching hour and scare off ravens."  
  
"What?" she gave a perplexing look at him. "Where did ravens come from?"  
  
"I saw one fly off before I found you," Draco looked down and then to side and mumbled, "That was kind of rude, you know. I like ravens."  
  
"Why, Draco Malfoy!" Cat smirked, and pretend to be shock. "This is a side of you I have never seen before!"  
  
"Shut up!" Draco hissed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, the Bad Ass of Hogwarts, as a soft side for animals," she giggled.  
  
"Shut up!" A little louder this time.  
  
"NEVERMORE!!" Cat shouted before disvolving into a giggle-fit.  
  
He couldn't take it any more and he pounced on Cat! They fell to the ground, tumbling onto the soft, rich grass. Cat pushed him off, laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. Draco launch at her again and Cat just barely rolled out of his grasp, and then tried to attack back by flinging herself on top of him. Once he was succefully pinned to the ground, she smirked and said between giggles;  
  
"Funny. . . .I always imagioned *you* on top, Drackie!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Draco snapped and kicked his leg smack her back.  
  
"E-ow!" she shrieked.  
  
He twisted and got one arm free, to that he pushed her off and was able to get up. . . .if she hadn't been death-gripping his arm. He went for a punch, but she blocked it. Then he swung his leg to her side and managed a decent blow to her kidney. And on the fight went, punch after kick, kick after insult, and laughter before it all. A while passes, and Draco forgot why he attacked Cat; he just knew that they were in a battle and enjoying it. It wasn't until a house elf came out to tell them that Snape wanted them in the house, did the fight become a draw.  
  
As the two went inside the house, Cat looked up to see Snape watching them from a poorly lit window. She smiled and waved before going inside. She did not see, however, the small smile that appeared on Snape's face and the small hand movement he gave before sighing and truning back to his deep, serect thoughts.  
  
//Tomorrow she leaves for Hogwarts, back to the life of a student with all that easily none-sense being thrown at her. She is such a bright student; she could go very far, with the right training. Of course, she won't let anyone get close enough to train her in the magic she can go so far in. Should I tell her how - no, she'll fing out in due time. Then I can tell her everything and she'll see the truth and . . . . maybe except me into her life. . . .//  
  
~ End ~  
  
A/N: Well? What does one think? I know it's short, a little fluffly, and basically pointless, but I had to put something up! And besides, the next part is going to come along really, really soon! ;-) 


End file.
